Stone circle
stone circle, in the Lake District, England.]] A stone circle is an ancient monument of standing stones. It is not always precisely circular, often forming an ellipse, or more rarely a setting of four stones laid on an arc of a circle. The size and number of stones in a 'circle' varies from example to example. More than 1,000 stone circles have been catalogued for the British Isles and parts of Western Europe, mostly lying not more than 100 miles from the sea. Erected thousands of years ago, their purpose is still something of a mystery. Dates and archaeology Most experts agree that stone circles are of pre-Christian date, but beyond that stone circles have proven difficult to date accurately. Radiocarbon dating has produced a wide range of dates at different sites. This is at least partly due to an inadequacy of materials suitable for radiocarbon dating that can be reliably obtained from the sites. The diversity of radiocarbon evidence may also suggest that stone circles were constructed over a very long period, or were sometimes reconstructed at later dates. It is often not clear when building started. A further obstacle to dating is that there are generally no other archeological artefacts associated with the stone circles. 'Traditional' archaeological aretfacts, such as pottery shards, bones, etc., are not often found at the sites, and when found are frequently of a later date than the associated stone circle. The sites display no evidence of human dwelling, and rarely encompass graves. This suggests that stone circles were constructed for ceremonies (perhaps religious ceremonies) and were in use on ceremonial occasions only. The type of ceremonies (if any) is entirely unknown. An alternative hypothesis is that they were a form of amulet or talisman, i.e., an entity acknowledging and appeasing supposed spirits dwelling in nature, meaning that their ceremonial use was secondary to their talismanic value, or equal to it. The crudeness and variety of the stones excludes the possibility that they had astronomical observation purposes of any precision. Sometimes a stone circle is found in association with a burial pit or burial chamber, but the great majority of these monuments have no such association. A stone circle is an entirely different entity from a henge, and different also from an isolated monolith, yet sometimes these other types of ancient stone monuments are found in close proximity. Distribution Prehistoric stone circles are found in many parts of the world. Megalithic (simply meaning "large stone") monuments in Ireland and the United Kingdom; several confirmed examples in Brittany, France: two on the island of Er Lannic and two more suggested at Carnac. The Petit Saint Bernard circle lies further afield, in the French Alps. They are also known as harrespil in the Basque country, where villagers call them mairu-baratz or jentil-baratz that means "pagan garden (cemetery)", referring to mythologic giants of the pre-Christian era. complex, County Cork, Ireland]]A unique form of circle, the recumbent stone circle is to be found in North East Scotland, where the largest stone is on its side. These recumbent stones are almost always in the SW quadrant of the circle, and are aligned on the major moonrise. Typically the heights of the circle stones are also graded, with the smallest stone being opposite the recumbent. In Scandinavia, there was a tradition of making stone circles during the Iron Age and especially in Götaland. The appearance of these circles in northern Poland is considered to be a characteristic of the migrating Goths (see Stone Circle (Iron Age) and Wielbark Culture). There was a separate period of stone circle building from the eighth to the twelfth century in West Africa. The best known are the Senegambian stone circles, built as funerary monuments, with more than a thousand known. Other stone circles can be found on the Adrar Plateau in Mauritania. Stone circle construction has become popular since the 1970s, built either for purely monumental purposes or to serve a particular mystical purpose. The new stone circles typically lack henges or other auxiliary features and are not on a particular alignment. Notable examples include the Swan Circle at the Glastonbury Festival, while Stonehenge at Maryhill (ultimately built of concrete rather than stone) is an early example, being completed in 1918. Stone circles in the United Kingdom and Ireland There are approximately 1,000 stone circles and 80 stone henges in Britain and Ireland. Oliphant, Margaret "The Atlas Of The Ancient World" 1992 p.81 The French archaeologist Jean-Pierre Mohan in his book says: "British Isles megalithism is outstanding in the abundance of standing stones, and the variety of circular architectural complexes of which they formed a part...strikingly original, they have no equivalent elsewhere in Europe - strongly supporting the argument that the builders were independent." Often oriented on sight lines for the rising or setting sun or moon at certain times of the year, it is possible that, for their builders, the cycle of seasons was very important. As mentioned above, however, the crudeness of the stones means that they could not have been used as precise astronomical calculators. - County Cork, Ireland. Erected between 150 BC and 130 AD ]] complex, County Cork, Ireland]] The earliest known circles were apparently erected around five thousand years ago during the Neolithic period and may have evolved from earlier burial mounds which often covered timber or stone mortuary houses. The suggestion that they may have evolved from earlier burial mounds is undercut by the fact that, of the hundreds of Neolithic and Bronze Age circles that have been identified, none are centered on a burial. That suggests religious context, the details of which are still obscure. During the Middle Neolithic (c. 3700–2500 BC) stone circles began to appear in coastal and lowland areas towards the north of the United Kingdom. The Langdale axe industry in the Lake District appears to have been an important early centre for circle building, perhaps because of its economic power. Many had closely set stones, perhaps similar to the earth banks of henges, others were made from unfounded boulders rather than standing stones. By the later Neolithic, stone circle construction had attained a greater precision and popularity. Rather than being limited to coastal areas, they began to move inland and their builders grew more ambitious, producing examples of up to 400 m diameter in the case of the Outer Circle at Avebury. Most circles however measured around 25 m in diameter however. Designs became more complex with double and triple ring designs appearing along with significant regional variation. These monuments are often classed separately as concentric stone circles. The final phase of stone circle construction took place in the early to middle Bronze Age (c.2200–1500 BC) and saw the construction of numerous small circles which, it has been suggested, were built by individual family groups rather than the large numbers that monuments like Avebury would have required. Many fine examples are to be found within Dartmoor National Park, Devon , the site of 18 recorded stone circles (and 75 stone rows) dating mainly from the late Neolithic to mid-Bronze Age. Grey Wethers, a double circle on an isolated plateau, is among the most significant sites. By 1500 BC stone circle construction had all but ceased. It is thought that changing weather patterns led people away from upland areas and that new religious thinking led to different ways of marking life and death. Stone circles have often been associated with the druids, but they were abandoned long before druidism came to Britain, and there is no evidence that they were ever used by the druids. See also * Aboriginal stone arrangement * List of megalithic sites * Megalith * Nature worship * Standing stone * Stone circle (Iron Age) * Stone row References External links * Beagmore Stone Circles, Sperrin Mountains, Ireland * Dark Isle - Stone Circles and Cairns of Scotland * Drombeg Stone Circle in Ireland * Interactive map of megalithic monuments in Europe. * The Megalith Map * Dolmens, Menhirs & Stones-Circles in the South of France * Paul's Stone Circle Database * Pretanic World - Megaliths and Monuments * Stone circles of The Gambia Category:Bronze Age Europe Category:Bronze Age sites in the United Kingdom Category:Megalithic monuments Category:Monument types Category:Stone Age Europe Category:Stone Age sites in the United Kingdom Category:Stones Category:Stone circles Category:Sacred rocks de:Steinkreis es:Crómlech fr:Cromlech it:Cerchio di pietre ja:ストーンサークル nl:Steencirkel pt:Círculo de pedras ru:Кромлех sv:Domarring uk:Кам'яне коло